sotofandomcom-20200215-history
Jin
Shodaime Torikage Jin is the first Torikage of Ishigakure (Shodaime Torikage). Though he hails no clan as that of his own, he is a shinobi of formidable strength. Background Jin was born into Ishigakure, and was at once shown to be a prodigous shinobi. His ability to manipulate doton with such ease surprised that of even Chuunin and even some Jounin. When he became a Genin (age eleven), Jin was assigned to Squad 13 of Ishigakure, to which he and his team fulfilled many missions. He also participated in the Chuunin Exams, passing them with very few injuries. The Land of Birds attacked without word or warning one day (about the time Jin was fourteen). Jin was given the task of defending the land. To which he was able to take down a few Genin and Chuunin, even one Jounin (with much struggle, however). And though Jin's efforts were greatly beneficial, Ishigakure was taken over by the Land of Birds. Nothing changed, however. The Land of Birds didn't discriminate against those who had defended their land. Instead, they did quite the opposite to those who had survived and killed a few of their shinobi, as they had rid them of their weak shinobi. Jin soon became a Jounin six years after becoming a Chuunin. His mastery over doton was unparalled, as he completed every mission without failure. The Land of Birds had been wanting to select a village leader, the Torikage. They had their potential candidates clash against another in a fight to the death; Jin emerging victorious, and establishing himself as the Shodaime Torikage of the village Personality Jin is a fierce leader, refusing to back down from any village, especially because of his title of Kage, a title only given to a shinobi within a mighty village. Jin also is blunt; straightfoward. He calls things as they are, not caring for how that person may feel. He places the village's protection above all else, even his own, believing it is one of the responsibilites of a kage. He also likes to finish things quickly, never underestimating his opponents, and is quite impatient. Appreance Jin stands a bit taller than the average for his age, but is average in weight. He has long wild red hair that goes down to his back, and wears a black vest and white pants. Black gloves and sandles finish his attire. Abilities Jin is a highly intelligent individual, and a master tactician. He is known for his earth-style and diamond-style ninjutsu.. Jin's jutsu vary; he can devistate the earth around him, or use the earth itself to increase his defense to the utmost limits. He is also rumored to possess a forbidden jutsu.,, Book II Two shinobi claiming to be from the once great nation of Sunagakure came to Ishigakure, threatening to destroy the village and take back those who abandoned the village all those years ago. Jin, at first, told the shinobi to leave before their statement of ruining the village. However, when things escelated, he quickly took action, using Doton: Dosekiryu to attack the two. However, the one known as Taruma defended both himself, and his partner, using Gold Sand. Jin created two earth clones to combat the two, armed with Kunai. The first of the clones was easily captured by the gold, throwing a kunai as a last ditch effort. The other clone, however, was able to dodge and went to attack the partner. Jin, all the while, was readying his chakra forming something big. Upon the destruction of the second clone, Jin let loose a colossal Doton: Yomi Numa to engulf his two adversaries in the deep, thick mud, and then used Doton: Retsudo Tensho, to exterminate one of them. However,one of them was able to avoid being crushed under the great weight of the earth with the use of iron sand, creating a spike in the sky that launched him upwards (at the cost of his shoulder, however). Knowing death would soon follow, as a last ditch effort, Arbee would attempt to annihilate Ishigakure by sending a massive iron sand swarm all over. However, Jin's summoning would shield the village, barracading it from reaching the sky entirely, and instead, attacked Jōshin. Category:Character's